1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch window.
2. Background
A touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances. The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. The resistive touch panel detects the position of a touch by detecting resistance variance occurring according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied by the input device. The capacitive touch panel detects the position of the touch by detecting capacitance variation between the electrodes when the finger is touched on the touch panel. The capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a small-model device by taking into consideration the convenience in the manufacturing scheme and a sensing power.
Indium tin oxide (ITO), which is most widely used material for the transparent electrode of the touch panel, is highly priced and may be physically damaged when the substrate is curved and bent, so that the electrode property is deteriorated. Therefore, the indium tin oxide (ITO) may not be suitable for a flexible device. In addition, when the ITO is applied to a large-size touch panel, problems may be caused by high resistance.
In order to solve the problem, researches and studies on an alternative electrode part have been actively carried out. In particular, although the substitute for ITO is formed by making the shape of the mesh using metallic materials. The mesh-pattern may cause the problems related to the visibility or the conduction due to the short between the channels.
Accordingly, there is required a touch window having a novel structure, capable of solving the above problem.